Dungeon (H3)
Tarnum |kingdom =Nighon |grail =Guardian of Earth |resource =Sulfur |game =H3 }} The Dungeon is a faction in Heroes of Might and Magic III. Dungeon towns are built by Warlock and Overlord hero types to act as bases from which to wage campaigns of conquest for wealth and power. Similarly minded creatures are attracted as allies. Other Dungeon creatures are in thrall to their masters. Dungeon armies are possessed of a variety of long range attacks, have effective damage dealing troops, and have the ability to greatly disrupt the strategies of their enemies. Lore Classes H3-Overlord.png|Overlord (might) H3-Warlock.png|Warlock (magic) Creatures Buildings Basic Tavern |file3=City hall Dungeon H3.png |name3=City hall |desc3=The City Hall allows you to purchase town structures and earns your kingdom 2000 gold per day. |req3=5000 Mage guild level 1 Marketplace Blacksmith Town hall |file4=Capitol Dungeon H3.png |name4=Capitol |desc4=The Capitol earns your kingdom 4000 gold per day. |req4=10000 Castle City hall |file5=Tavern Dungeon H3.png |name5=Tavern |desc5=The Tavern increases morale for troops defending the city. |req5=5 500 |file6=Fort Dungeon H3.png |name6=Fort |desc6=The Fort provides your town with defensive walls. |req6=20 20 5000 |file7=Citadel Dungeon H3.png |name7=Citadel |desc7=Including a 50% increase to base creature growth, the Citadel adds a keep, and other terrain obstacles, to a town's defenses. |req7=5 2500 Fort |file8=Castle Dungeon H3.png |name8=Castle |desc8=The Castle adds two arrow towers, fortifies your kingdom's defenses, and doubles base creature growth. |req8=10 10 5000 Citadel |file9=Marketplace Dungeon H3.png |name9=Marketplace |desc9=With the Marketplace, you can buy and sell resources (exchange rates increase with each Marketplace you own). |req9=5 500 |file10=Blacksmith Dungeon H3.png |name10=Blacksmith |desc10=The Blacksmith provides your armies with Ballistas. |req10=5 1000 |col=5 }} Mage guild 5 2000 |file2=Mage guild level 2 Dungeon H3.png |name2=Mage guild level 2 |desc2=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req2=5 5 4 4 4 4 1000 Mage guild level 1 |file3=Mage guild level 3 Dungeon H3.png |name3=Mage guild level 3 |desc3=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req3=5 5 6 6 6 6 1000 Mage guild level 2 |file4=Mage guild level 4 Dungeon H3.png |name4=Mage guild level 4 |desc4=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req4=5 5 8 8 8 8 1000 Mage guild level 3 |file5=Mage guild level 5 Dungeon H3.png |name5=Mage guild level 5 |desc5=Entering the Mage Guild will allow a visiting hero to learn the spells kept within. |req5=5 5 10 10 10 10 1000 Mage guild level 4 |col=5 }} Unique 5000 Marketplace |file2=Portal of summoning Dungeon H3.png |name2=Portal of summoning |desc2=With the Portal of Summoning, you can recruit creatures from an externally flagged dwelling. |req2=5 2500 |file3=Mushroom rings Dungeon H3.png |name3=Mushroom rings |desc3=The Mushroom Rings increase Troglodyte production by 7 per week. |req3=1000 Warren |file4=Artifact merchants Dungeon H3.png |name4=Artifact merchants |desc4=For a nominal fee, you can purchase artifacts from the Artifact Merchants. |req4=10000 Marketplace |file5=Battle scholar academy Dungeon H3.png |name5=Battle scholar academy |desc5=The Academy of Battle Scholars teaches new skills to any hero (+1000 experience) once. |req5=5 5 1000 |file6=Mana vortex Dungeon H3.png |name6=Mana vortex |desc6=The Mana Vortex temporarily doubles spell points for any garrison or visiting hero. |req6=1000 Mage guild level 1 |file7=Guardian of Earth Dungeon H3.png |name7=Guardian of Earth |desc7=The presence of the Guardian of Earth increases weekly creature generation by 50%, provides your kingdom with additional 5000 gold per day, and increases the Power of a garrison hero by +12 when defending against a siege. |req7=The Grail |col=5 }} Creature production Un-upgraded 400 Fort |file2=Harpy loft Dungeon H3.png |name2=Harpy loft |desc2=The Harpy Loft allows you to recruit Harpies. |req2=1000 Warren |file3=Pillar of eyes Dungeon H3.png |name3=Pillar of eyes |desc3=The Pillar of Eyes allows you to recruit Beholders. |req3=1 1 1 1 1 1 1000 Warren |file4=Chapel of Stilled Voices Dungeon H3.png |name4=Chapel of Stilled Voices |desc4=The Chapel of Stilled Voices allows you to recruit Medusae. |req4=5 10 2000 Harpy loft Pillar of eyes |file5=Labyrinth Dungeon H3.png |name5=Labyrinth |desc5=The Labyrinth allows you to recruit Minotaurs. |req5=10 10 4000 Chapel of Stilled Voices |file6=Manticore lair Dungeon H3.png |name6=Manticore lair |desc6=The Manticore Lair allows you to recruit Manticores. |req6=5 5 5 5 5000 Chapel of Stilled Voices |file7=Dragon cave Dungeon H3.png |name7=Dragon cave |desc7=The Dragon Cave allows you to recruit Red Dragons. |req7=15 15 20 15000 Manticore lair Labyrinth Mage guild level 2 |col=5 }} Upgraded 1000 Warren |file2=Upg. harpy loft Dungeon H3.png |name2=Upg. harpy loft |desc2=The Harpy Loft allows you to recruit Harpy Hags. |req2=2 2 1000 Harpy loft |file3=Upg. pillar of eyes Dungeon H3.png |name3=Upg. pillar of eyes |desc3=The Pillar of Eyes allows you to recruit Evil Eyes. |req3=1 1 1 1 1 1 1000 Pillar of eyes |file4=Upg. chapel of Stilled Voices Dungeon H3.png |name4=Upg. Stilled Voices |desc4=The Chapel of Stilled Voices allows you to recruit Medusa Queens. |req4=5 1500 Chapel of Stilled Voices |file5=Upg. labyrinth Dungeon H3.png |name5=Upg. labyrinth |desc5=The Labyrinth allows you to recruit Minotaur Kings. |req5=5 5 3000 Labyrinth |file6=Upg. manticore lair Dungeon H3.png |name6=Upg. manticore lair |desc6=The Manticore Lair allows you to recruit Scorpicores. |req6=5 5 5 5 3000 Manticore lair |file7=Upg. dragon cave Dungeon H3.png |name7=Upg. dragon cave |desc7=The Dragon Cave allows you to recruit Black Dragons. |req7=15 15 20 15000 Dragon cave Mage guild level 3 |col=5 }} Gallery Heroes of Might & Magic III Dungeon Town Theme (1998 NWC) Animated ru:Подземелье Category:Heroes III factions